The Waiter - Destiel AU
by paigeisapirate
Summary: When Dean goes out to a restaurant with his girlfriend, who would his server be? None other than Castiel! Let's just say that food isn't the only thing being served tonight


Dean paced the floor, straightening his tie, brushing off his jacket. He paused in front of the mirror, glaring at the reflection, smoothing his hair. He let out a breath, deliberately making the mirror fog up. He turned to his pacing again.  
Tonight was a big night. Tonight was important.  
He glanced at the clock on the wall. He had reservation at seven. If it took twenty minutes to get to the restaurant, they should've left…  
_Ten minutes ago. _Dean finished his thought in dismay. He felt his shoulders slump as the crushing weight of this evening pummelled his thoughts again.  
_Hurry up Kimberly. _He thought with a sigh.  
"You ready babe?"  
Dean turned around quickly, straightening up. He ran his hand through his hair again.  
"Yeah, of course."  
"Let's go then." Kim smiled, making Dean's heart flutter a little. He followed her out the front door, walking her down the path to the Impala, holding open the door for her. Hopefully the restaurant would hold the reservations.

"What's up, hon?" Kim asked as Dean turned into the car park.  
"Nothing." He reassured her. Dean glanced at her, the black leather seats making the sparkling purple material of the dress stand out against her skin. Her soft red lipstick made him want to kiss her, but he held back. "I just didn't want to be late."  
"Well, we are late!" She laughed, the exact way that dean imagined the sound of fairies laughter as they danced through rainbows and played with butterflies. She put her hand on his thigh and Dean knew that had made a good choice, asking her out.  
"Come on," He smiled. "Let's go before they rebook the table."  
Dean grabbed her hand as he helped her climb out the car, and lead her inside.  
"Reservation under 'Winchester'." Dean informed the maitre d.  
"Ah, yes." She smiled, "Table four." She led them to the small table set with two chairs. It was towards the back, next to the window, overlooking the harbour. _Perfect_.  
"Alright, I will send someone over with your menus."  
"Thank you." Kim and Dean said at the same time.  
"Well, this is nice." Kim looked around at the deep purple walls decorated with gold trim. There was a mixture of blue and white lights, and the carpet was pale blue, making the patrons feel like they were walking on water.  
"Yes." Dean agreed, glad that she liked the restaurant. It lifted a little bit off his nerves.  
"Hello." Someone interrupts the couple. Dean glanced up. "I'm Castiel and I'll be your waiter for this evening." He looked between to two. The waiter, Castiel, was wearing the customary black dress pants, smart white shirt and black waistcoat, complete with black bowtie and polished shoes.  
"Wonderful." Kim smiled. Dean smiled at her as he accepted the menus that Castiel handed them.  
"I'll be back shortly to take your orders." The waiter smiled.  
"Thank you." Kim answered.  
Castiel nodded and walked away again.  
"What do you think you'll get?" Kim asked as she glanced through the menu.  
Dean swallowed at the lump that had formed in his throat. "I was thinking the spaghetti."  
"Always the same." She laughed.  
"What about you?"  
"Well," She smiled, "I might have the spaghetti as well."  
They sat there for a moment as Dean waited for the waiter to come back again. He kept his hands under the table, fidgeting with hem of his jacket.  
"Ok, Dean." Kim said, looking at him. "What's up?"  
"Nothing." Dean said again.  
"Don't lie to me. You are hardly talking! You always talk!"  
"It's nothing, Kim." He reassured her.  
She opened her mouth to say something else, her eyes sparkling with the argument.  
"Ah-hem." The waiter interrupted them. Dean breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god Kim wouldn't press the point any further while someone was listening.  
"May I, um, take your order?" Castiel asked. His dark hair was tousled, as if the little argument had distressed him. His blue eyes were wide and he seemed a bit nervous to talk to the couple.  
"We would like the spaghetti as a main."  
"Spaghetti, main." Castiel scribbled down the order on the notepad in his hand. "And entrée?"  
"I'll have the French mushroom soup." Kim said quickly. Dean tried to keep himself from grumbling. Of _course _she would choose the mushroom soup. She was angry at him. She knew that he hated mushrooms, even the smell of mushrooms made Dean feel sick. There was no way that he would try to make a move while she mushroom on her breath.  
"Mushroom soup for the lady," The waiter repeated. "And you, sir?" He turned to Dean. Dean quickly glanced at the menu. "The pumpkin soup."  
"Pumpkin soup for the amoroso." Castiel said.  
"For the what?" Kim asked, staring at the waiter.  
"For the amigo." Castiel quickly corrected, his face growing red. Dean met Kim's eyes as the waiter quickly hurried off.  
"He's not Spanish." She whispered. "Well, he doesn't seem Spanish."  
"Yeah," Dean agreed with a shrug. "I'll be back."  
He pushed his chair back from the table, dodging the people bustling around the restaurant. He hurried after the waiter, debating whether or not to call out.  
"Castiel!" He said as he neared him.  
The waiter turned, his face red and blotchy, his eyes watery. "Sir?"  
"Can you recommend a drink for us?" Dean asked. He turned to see if Kim was watching. He grabbed Castiel's arm and lead him around the corner, out of Kim's eye sight.  
"To go with the spaghetti? I would recommend the Brunello di Montalcino."  
"Wonderful!" Dean smiled, the waiter smiled back at him. "Now, could you um," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box. "Could you put this in the bottom of the glass?"  
Castiel opened the box, revealing a silver ring. He smiled at Dean and nodded.  
Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."  
"Good luck to you, inamorato."  
Dean felt his face scrunch up a little. "My name's Dean."  
"I'm Cas." Castiel replied. "Now, go sit back at your table and I'll be over soon with your soups."

It wasn't too long before Dean was sitting again with Kim, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.  
_As long as she doesn't swallow the bloody thing, everything should be alright.  
_"You seem better." Kim reported.  
"I feel better." Dean admitted. "Everything's good now, I just want this night to be perfect."  
Kim smiled and leaned over the table.  
"We're together." She said. "Everything already is perfect."  
She brushed her lips against Dean, sending his heart aflutter as his stomach twisted. She sat back down and reached for his hand across the table. They slipped together easily. Dean rubbed his thumb along her knuckles and reached for a breadstick that Cas had previously brought over.  
"You're such a mess!" She laughed as crumbs fell down his shirt. He brushed them away casually, not really caring about his image. They were together. He was going to propose.  
The soup came, the smell of the mushrooms making Dean's stomach churn.  
"I don't understand how you don't like mushrooms." Kim said as dipped her spoon into the soup. Dean watched the grey slush dribble from the spoon, back into the bowl as she teased him. Dean could feel the lump in the back of his throat again, only this time, it was further up and threatening to come out.  
Kim looked past Dean as Castiel came hurrying up behind them.  
"Um, Dean?" Cas asked, leaning down in front of him, blocking off his soon-to-be fiancée.  
"Mm?" Dean grumbled, still smelling the mushrooms.  
Cas leaned in closer, whispering harshly. "There's been a problem."  
"What?"  
Castiel held out his hand, showing Dean a finger, swollen and red.  
"What did you do?" He asks, feeling sick for a different reason. The ring was stuck on Castiel's finger!  
"Um," Dean stood standing up suddenly, turning to Kim. "I'll be back in a moment, honey."  
"Dean!" Kim shouted after him. She didn't try to follow as Cas leads him away to the bathroom.

"I'm going to be sick." Dean complained gripping the bathroom's basin. Cas was next to him, pacing as he tried to wriggle the ring from his finger.  
"It'll be fine." He said through gritted teeth.  
Dean turned around, the sight of Castiel's blotchy face and puffy eyes made him feel even worse.  
"Why did you even try it on?" He yelled.  
"I'm sorry!" Cas said quietly.  
"Just, give me your finger." Dean said impatiently, holding out his hand. Cas complied, holding his ring finger out. He grabbed it impatiently and started pulling.  
"OW, DEAN!"  
"HOLD STILL!"  
"DEAN, YOU'RE HURTING ME!"  
Dean let go suddenly, sending Castiel tumbling backwards into the urinal. He breathed heavily as Cas scrambled to his feet. "What's wrong?"  
_That smell_.  
"Mushrooms." Dean heaved as the smell wafted from Cas' mouth.  
"You don't like mushrooms?" Cas asked, breathing directly in Dean's face.  
Dean couldn't hold it anymore. The nervous energy and the sickly feeling, everything came out his mouth, projectile vomit straight at the waiter.  
"OH SHIT!" Cas yelled as he looked down at the puke all over his clothes. Dean turned back to the basin and ran the water.  
"I'm sorry." He mumbled as he rinsed his mouth and face.  
"Oh shit, oh shit." Cas repeated.  
Dean looked up in the mirror. "What the fuck are you doing?"  
The waiter behind him was taking off his clothes.  
"I have to get these clean!" He said frantically.  
"And I have to get my ring!" Dean said.  
Cas ignored him as he took off his stained white shirt. "Crap, help me wash this."  
Dean turned from him and hung his head over the basin again. "Wash your mouth, man." He demanded. "Have some gum or _something_."  
Cas rolled his eyes and bend over the sink, rinsing his mouth with water.  
"I'm sorry, if I had of known that you really hated mushrooms, I wouldn't have had that mushroom gravy. Do you have any gum?"  
"Here." Dean said, digging into his pocket. He slipped Castiel a piece and watched as he chewed it. He sighed as he looked at the ring on his finger. "Give me your pants."  
"What?" Castiel's eyes grew wide.  
"There's vomit on them." Dean said, matter-of-factly. Cas obeyed, sliding them off, turning away as he handed them to Dean. The two washed the clothes quietly, Dean trying desperately not to look at Cas.  
"Now then," Dean tossed the wet, but clean, pants on the ground. "The ring?"  
"Um, yeah, I can't really feel my finger anymore."  
Dean looked at Cas' hand. His finger had turned from bright red to a strange shade of pale blue.  
"Get the soap." Dean demanded.  
"What?" Cas blushed a little.  
"To slide the ring off."  
"Oh, yeah."  
He lathered up his hand and rubbed the detergent all over his fingers. Dean smiled to himself as he remembered how Kim did that just before she demanded him to drop his pants, although her hands were a lot smaller than the waiters. The very thought turned him on as Cas presented his hand to Dean. Dean gripped the ring and started to twist it. It didn't seem to budge. He pulled a bit harder, Castiel's face scrunching in pain.  
"Shit!" Cas yelled.  
"We need more leverage." He said. Cas nodded and went into one of the cubicles, climbing onto the toilet seat as Dean gripped the ring. He pulled at it, twisting and wriggling, praying that it would come free from the waiter's finger.  
The soap made everything slippery and hard to hang on to. The ring came free with a crack from Cas' finger, sending Dean sprawling backwards, onto the ground, right where he had vomited. The ring went flying from his grasp and landed with a 'tink' somewhere near the urinals.  
"Dean," Cas sounded concerned. "Are you alright?"  
"Peachy." He mumbled. Cas held out his hand to help him up. Dean accepted, but the soap made him fall again, the vomit splattering around him.  
"Fuck!" He yelled as he scrambled to his feet.  
"I'm sorry." Castiel sounded like he was about to cry again.  
"How am I supposed to go out to Kim like this?"  
"We'll, um, we'll wash it off."  
He grabbed at Dean's jacket, pulling it off his shoulders. Dean complied, checking his arse out in the mirror. It was covered in puke. He undid his belt and dropped the pants to the ground, running the tap and scrubbing the material together.  
"It's on your shirt as well." Cas pointed out. Dean sighed and slipped his shirt off.  
"Does your finger hurt?" He asked casually, rubbing some soap into the pants, praying the stain would come out.  
"A little." Cas admitted. He looked at Dean curiously.  
"What?" He asked, sick of the waiter. He'd ruined the evening! Dean was supposed to be _proposing _to Kim! It was supposed to be a perfect evening! Instead, he was stuck in a bathroom, washing his own vomit from his clothes next to some clumsy-ass waiter! "You want me to kiss it better?"  
"If you're offering." Castiel smirked. Dean rolled his eyes and then there was silence again. "So…" He started as he ran a handtowel under the water, scrubbing it into the jacket. Dean felt the tension shift. "Nice abs."  
"Wow, man." Dean looked at Castiel. "I don't swing that way."  
"You don't?" Cas seemed genuinely surprised. "Then what was with all the flirting?"  
"What flirting?" Dean asked.  
"You know." Cas winked at him.  
"No mate, listen, I'm sorry if I said something to give you the wrong idea, but –"  
"Come on." Cas smiled. He ran his hand along Dean's arm. "Have you never been with another guy?"  
"No." Dean tried to ignore Castiel's fingers as they trailed up along his bare shoulder.  
"You've never even wanted to try it?"  
"Hm?"  
"You should, you know. Just once, before you get married, you should try another man."  
Dean turned to his waiter, his blue eyes piercing his soul, filling his mind. His body was right _there_.  
_I could try it. Just once, then I'll have Kim. I guess you don't want to settle for apple pie before you've tried to banana. _  
Dean leaned into Castiel's hand. "I should explore all my options."  
Cas nodded slowly, leaning in to kiss Dean.  
Their lips met and Cas carefully used his lips to part Dean's, sliding his tongue over his teeth, playing with his tongue. He carefully pressed his body against Dean's, encircling his arms around his toned waist, running his hands along the muscles in his back. Dean jumped a little as Castiel caressed his butt, gently running his hands over the outside of his underwear. He snaked his fingers under the material and gave Dean goosebumps as he run his fingers along his waist and rear.  
As Dean kissed the other man, he laced his hands in Castiel's thick, dark hair, rubbing slightly against Cas' body, loving the way his flat chest felt against his. His hands made their way from his hair, down his neck, caressing his abs, sneaking into his boxers.  
"Mm," Dean moaned into Cas' mouth. "So hard for me."  
Cas smiled and kissed him harder, pushing him against the bench. He worked his hands from the back to the front, moving his lips from Dean's mouth down along his cheeks and down his neck. He pinched at Dean's nipples, making his back arch.  
"A little sensitive, aren't we?" Cas teased.  
"You're stealing all my moves!" Dean laughed as his hands involuntarily clawed at the waiters back. Castiel kissed his chest, running his tongue over the nubs, kissing and sucking at them.  
"Oh god!" Dean mumbled as Cas twisted them with his lips. "I need –"  
"Oh, hon," Cas looked up at him with his big blue eyes. "I can _see _that."  
Dean looked down to find his penis at attention, he moved one of his hands and laced them inside his pants. Cas grabbed it before he could do anything. "No way bucko." He smiled, working his way further down Dean's abdomen. He ran his hands along the elastic of Dean's undies as he licked his bellybutton, pulling them down, kissing his waist. Dean hooked his arms under Castiel's before he got any further, hoisting him up.  
"If I'm going down," He teased, "You're coming down with me."  
Cas' eyes twinkled as he dropped his boxers. Dean kissed him into a sitting position, biting at his lip. Cas moaned and climbed on top of him, grinding on his bare leg. He ran his hand along Dean's dick, glad that his fingers were still laced with soap.  
"Oh god." Dean mumbled. Cas bent down to catch the words with his mouth, his dick dripping with pre come as he rubbed it against Dean's bare.  
"Wanna try something you've never done before?" Cas asked as he moved his hand from Dean's dick to his butt hole. He slowly sneaked a finger inside, making Dean wriggle underneath him.  
"Oh please, oh please!" He panted as Cas inserted another finger into his butt hole. He smiled at the face Dean pulled, a mixed between pure pleasure and maybe a little pain. Slowly drew his fingers out and stood up, pumping some more soap into his hand. He rubbed it on his dick, lathering up, then used the remaining suds on Dean's ass hole.  
"Stand up, diablo." He demanded, admiring Dean's red face. Dean panted as he gripped the bench, bracing for what was about to come. Cas smiled and rubbed his dick, although his erection didn't need any more incentive to stay strong. Cas leaned forward, teasing Dean as he nipped the back of his neck.  
"Just do it!" Dean shouted, twisting his arms back, he grabbed Castiel's waist and pushed him against his naked body.  
"All in due time." Cas smiled, rubbing around Dean's hole, making him grip the bench again.  
"Fuck, man!"  
Cas grabbed his penis, the cum mixing with the soap. It was painful to hold on. He had seen Dean walk in with that woman, he wanted Dean and his perfect body. God, did he want this. He wanted to enjoy it, he wanted _Dean _to enjoy it. He inserted his penis, Dean's hole closing around it tightly.  
"Aw, god!" Dean cried. "Keep going!"  
Cas continued slowly, although he wanted to thrust deep inside Dean, he would take this as slow as possible, enjoying every little thing about it.  
Dean reached back again and grabbed at Castiel's hips. He pulled him in further, but had to brace against the bench again. When Cas was fully inside Dean, tears notably streaming down Dean's cheeks, he drew out, only to be sucked in again; pulled out, sucked in – faster and faster.  
"Shit, fuck, shit!" Dean panted as he hit his prostate. With his spare hand, Cas ran his fingers over Dean's swollen dick.  
"Oh, god!" Dean panted with each thrust. "Fuck. Me. Fucking. God."  
Cas rubbed his thumb over Dean prick, hot and flushed, thrusting until Dean came with a scream. He collapsed onto the bench, his face twisted in an orgasm. Cas let go, exploding inside Dean, cum dripping from his ass as he finally drew out the whole way. He kissed Dean's neck, his cheeks, and his lips, flushed and happy.  
When Dean finally opened his eyes again, Cas was kneeling next to him, ring in hand.  
"Dean, I um,"  
"Wow there." His voice sounded husky. "It was great sex, but I don't think I'm ready for marriage."  
"Oh really?" Castiel smiled. "Not even to that pretty thing you have sitting all alone at table four?"  
Dean smiled and knelt down to kiss the waiter. "No, maybe not."


End file.
